Things Gone Wrong
by KaytieGrl
Summary: A new girl has appeared in Jump. She has bee themed powers and dark past. She also has some major trust issues. What happens when she wants to join the Titans? Obviously, all heck breaks lose! I suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds, I swear. (rewrite of one of my older fics. So much better than the original!) Ships: RobStar, BBxRae, and CyBizzy
1. Jump City, Here I Come

**A Bizzy Bee**

**A Teen Titans Fan-Fic**

**Chapter One:**

**Jump City, Here I Come**

**I obviously don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics. Duh!**

**So. Here's the story behind this fic, if you don't already know. I had the idea for this story a LOOOOONG time ago, so last summer I decided to post a few chapters…okay, ten chapters. They weren't that good, but if you want to check those out they're still on my page. Anyway, I put this project on hold, so I could rewrite them. Give the characters more development. Fix some plot holes. So, here's what I came up with. It's basically setting up the rest of the story, so no actual titans this chapter, but they'll be here in chapter two so make sure to follow this story! Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now, and let you read.**

I was running again. From them. The people I had once called my best friends, whom I now called my worst enemies. I don't know how they found me. Or how I ended up in the woods, but I knew they were after me.

They were catching up fast. I could hear her voice behind me. I could feel the blazing heat coming closer and closer. The moon was a searchlight, looking for me. There was a fog around me, every time I breathed in, my eyes threatened to close, but I kept running. I had too.

It went on like this for a while, I couldn't just fly away, it would give away my position. But, as the saying goes, never give away something you can't afford to lose.

My feet pounded hard against the ground.

_ Thump! Thud!_

_ Thump! Thud!_

_ Thump! Thud!_

Then, out of nowhere, I tripped over a tree root, and skidded on the ground. My foot was stuck. I felt like crap. My lungs were still burning, begging for air. The muscles in my legs ached. My hands were raw, from attempting to break my fall. I think my left one was twisted the wrong way.

I heard laughter from behind me. My eyes were tearing up at this point. This was it. I was done for. As the laughter got closer and closer, I remember thinking, "This is the end. It's all over." I tried to pull my foot out from under the root, but it hurt. My hands were almost numb, and I was barely even conscious.

They came from behind me, and I turned to see their faces. Dove opened her mouth to speak, but it wasn't her voice, and what she said made no sense, "Hey kid. Kid, Wake up! This is as far as I'll take you!"

I jolted awake. A man in his twenties was sitting in the drivers side of a Ford pick up truck. He looked slightly annoyed. "You can get out of my truck now."

It took me a moment to remember where I was, but I decided to hold that moment until after I got out of the truck. I opened the passenger side door and exited the Ford. I heard the man mumble some very rude things under his breath, as I watched the red truck drive away.

I looked around and thought about the horrible nightmare I had just experienced. Same one I always had. _Great. Could they feel any more real?_ I had asked myself the same question a billion times.

I sighed as I remembered the events that lead up to this moment. I had been betrayed by my best friends. My team. I left the group. They came after me for revenge. I had to run again. Now I was headed to Jump City. I missed being a hero. I missed having a team.

I wanted to join the Teen Titans. I had heard stories about their leader Robin. He had left Batman, to be on his own, but he formed his own team. I wanted to be apart of it. But after everything I'd been through I had some major trust issues. I'd have to hide my identity. At least for a while. Once I knew I could trust them, I would reveal my actual name and backstory. That is, if my plan worked, and they let me join.

I also knew that they had once let another girl on their team, but things went wrong. After that, Robin was very skeptical when it came to people joining them. Well, they had a lot of honorary titans, but I want to be a part of the main team.

I know it will take time for them to trust me completely, but the same goes for me. When they trust me. I'll trust them. That's the way things are going to work.

Pick-Up-Truck-Guy told me he would take me as far as the Jump City boarders. Even from this distance I could see Titans Tower. A huge T on a small island just off the shore. My wings were buzzing with excitement underneath my shirt.

I guess I haven't really explained my powers yet. My name is Bizzy. When I was a kid, I was attacked by some bees that had been tested on at Star Labs(long story) and a few weeks later I had developed super powers.

I have wings. Insect wings. When their fully extended, they sort of look like dragon fly wings. They make a slight buzzing sound when I fly, but I've gotten good and making sure they stay quiet. I can also shoot black stingers the size of thumb tacks from my fingers and the palm of my hand. I have enhanced senses, I can sense emotions, when a person is around, and if a person is lying or not. I have small antennae, but you can barely see them through my thick black and blonde hair.

Yes, black _and_ blonde. The best way to explain it is, when I got stung by all those bees it altered my genetics. When I woke up, my black hair had vertical blonde stripes. When I say blonde, I mean SERIOUSLY blonde. Like, almost yellow. I used to keep it dyed, but once I joined my first team, I embraced the part of me that had powers. But, I still keep my wings folded behind my back, so people don't stare.

My last power, takes a lot of energy and is pretty useless, so I don't use it a lot. When I concentrate really hard, I can shrink down and turn into a bee. Like I said, it's pretty useless, but it is a power.

My plan is to use my back-ground in cosmetics (another long story) to create a new identity for myself. A wig, some colored contact lenses, baggy clothes, and makeup applied in the right way, will make me look like a regular guy. Yes. I said guy. I know what I'm doing, stop judging.

My alias will be Buzz. My plan is to help them in battle, that way I can show my skills. Hopefully, they'll want to meet me afterward. I'll tell them I just moved here from Star City, and that I'll be seeing them around. From the point I think I can wing it, but I'll be keeping my guard up for sure.

With my backpack around one shoulder I headed toward Jump City. I was determined to be a titan.

**I bet I know what you're thinking. So. Much. Better. Anyway R&amp;R! Next chapter will be posted next Saturday!**

**-KaytieGrl Out!**


	2. Meeting the Team

**Things Gone Wrong**

**A Teen Titans Fan-Fic**

**Chapter Two:**

**Meeting the Team**

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Teen Titans or DC Comics. : (**

** Told you I'd be back! Did any of you catch that Legend of Korra finale? Let me just say, some tears were bent. Anyway, back to Teen Titans. Thanks to those who followed and reviewed. I give you chapter two!**

I was fully dressed in guy's clothing. I have to admit it was one of the most uncomfortable situations I've ever been in, and that's really saying something.

I had a jet black wig. It kind of looked weird against my white skin. It was short, but not _too_ short. I was wearing a baggy white shirt and a red hoodie, both with slits cut in the back, that way I can extend my wings whenever I need to. I was also wearing some blue jeans, with a voice modifier, so I can sound more masculine.

I'm pretty sure the lady at the mall though I was some kind of lunatic when I came out of the women's bathroom looking like a guy. I mean, she looked at me really funny. Had her eyes all wide and everything.

Anyway, I found myself an apartment. Over the past six months I had picked up a few jobs, and had been saving up, until I got to Jump. Looks like it paid off.

I walked into my new apartment. It was old, dusty, and relatively small, but it would have to do until I met the Titans. The place had a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchenette. I only had one bag so I took out all my belongings and put them in the dresser. One pair of socks. One pair of black tights. One yellow, open back tank-top. One pair of yellow, knee-high Converse, with black laces. One pair of jeans. Lastly, one graphic t-shirt. Underneath it all, I put the money I had made the past few months. Now, I was set.

I spent the next four hours in the apartment, watching T.V for any big news. Crime. Monster attacks. Anything was possible in this city, and I knew it. So I just watched and waited. Hoping to hear something about the Titans.

I got lucky when there was some breaking news. Cinderblock. Plasmus. Overload.

I shot up, and ran out the door. Now was my chance.

When I got there the Titans had already arrived on scene. The three were putting up a pretty good fight, but if I hadn't shown up when I did, they wouldn't have been done for another thirty minutes..

It was near a dump, so the air smelled of garbage, and there weren't that many people around due to the giant, ugly monsters trying to destroy everything. Why the three of them were all here in one place, I'm still a little unsure, but they were here and I was ready and willing to fight.

The girls were handling Overload. Starfire was shooting a steady stream of fiery green star bolts, while Raven was using her magic, trying to confine him to one spot. They both looked exhausted and covered in mud, but I knew they could handle him.

Cyborg went after Cinderblock. One sonic blast after another. Trying to bring him down. I heard him shout a few times, but otherwise, he was taking him down pretty quickly. I mean, Cinderblock was usually the easy one anyway.

Robin and Beast Boy were having trouble with Plasmus. He was always the tricky one. Regeneration. Elasticity. Super ooze. All the parts that create an annoying enemy that can never seem to go down easy. So, of course that was the one I was going to take down!

I ran up behind Robin, "Need a hand?"

He had been a little surprised. He looked me up and down before saying, "Who are you and what are you doing here? You could get hurt."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Do you want my help or not?" This time I extended my wings behind my guy outfit.

His eyes got wide. Then he nodded. "Sure, you can help if you want," he said.

I smiled, and we ran to help Beast Boy, who was the only one currently fighting Plasmus.

Robin threw some of his bird-bomb things at Plasmus, dazing him slightly. Beast Boy transformed into a triceratops, and ran into him from behind. With Plasmus on the ground I took the opportunity to fly over him and do what I do best, I shot stingers at him.

I knew Plasmus was Plasmus, only when he's awake. So, I took a gamble a controlled the effects of my stingers. Anyone who was stung, would be unconscious for three hours.

The stingers made impact with Plasmus' slimy skin. He moved slightly, before falling back down, and shrinking back to his human form. I did a flip in mid-air.

"Oh yeah! How awesome are we!" I shouted.

Beast Boy ran over to me, "Dude, that was epic! What was that?" I touched ground and let my wings rest a minute. I grinned, "It's the sting, man, I can control the effects it has." He smiled, "Cool."

By the time we finished off Plasmus the Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg had defeated Cinderblock and Overload. The entire team walked over to me.

"Thanks for helping out back there." Robin said.

I chuckled, "No problem, I'm happy to help."

The six of us were standing in a circle, I had Beast Boy to my left and Robin to my right. "Question. Who are you?" Rave asked in a monotone.

I looked at Raven. It was particularly hard to read her expression. I knew she had been trained to show no emotion, but I didn't think she would be this hard to read, was she getting suspicious?

"Buzz," I replied, proudly.

Cyborg laughed, "Of course your name would be Buzz. You're a bee, right?" He looked at me up and down, "Although, I think you need more black and yellow." I grinned and nodded, "Just moved here from Star City, heard about the trouble, so I came to see if I could help out some."

Robin looked at me, "Well, good thing you did. We took him down a lot faster than I thought we were." He pulled out a yellow and black device, from his pocket, "Here. If you ever run into any trouble, give us a call." I nodded, "Sure, man, I'll be seeing you guys around." Without another word I extended my wings and flew off. Step one, went exactly as planned.

**Well, that's it. REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**-KaytieGrl Out!**


	3. My First Night

**Things Gone Wrong**

**Chapter Three**

**My First Night**

**I would be lying if I said I owned Teen Titans or DC comics**

**Okay. I know. I know. I suck as a human being for taking so long to update, but hey, I'm finally out of school for the summer, which means I can stay up at all hours of the night writing! Because who needs a social life, right? Now, I'm not making any promises as to how often I'll be updating, but I think it's safe to say it will be more often than I have been. On a side note, while I've been gone I have discovered everything I've been missing my entire life. So basically…. SuperWhoLock, Panic! At the Disco, and the entire anime genre (stuff is extremely addicting). Okay, I guess that's it. On to the story!**

_I just _had_ to make a dramatic exit, didn't I?_ I mentally scolded myself. I had gotten so caught up in the moment of actually meeting the titans that I actually forgot to make any actual progress. So yeah, they knew my name and saw me fight. Big deal. How was that going to help me in any way?

I might have been over-reacting when I literally slammed my head in my bedroom wall.

"Ugh! IDIOT! Way-to-go, Bizz, just completely confuse them by showing up out nowhere, help them beat the crap out of Plasmus, and then casually mention that you'll be seeing them around! You couldn't have stuck around any longer, could you? You just _had _to be dramatic!"

So, yeah, I was a _little _upset with myself. Looking back, I guess my introduction to the team wasn't so bad, but at the time I had just met my heroes, and it didn't matter what I said or did I would have somehow convinced myself it was the stupidest decision of my life.

I paced around the room a bit more, then hovered above the ground a bit, then touched back on the ground, and paced some more. After about fifteen agonizing minutes of nervously scolding myself I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face.

On top of the fact that I had no idea what to do next, I didn't even know what to do with the rest of my day. I was_ not_ about to stay cramped in this small apartment all night, but I had no idea where to go or what to do.

I looked at Buzz's reflection in the tiny bathroom mirror. I thought maybe I could go start a reputation for him by helping people in Jump City, even if the titans weren't around to see it. I mean, what's the harm in doing a little solo work to boost my rep? Then, maybe I would come back and change into my own clothes and get some food.

It sounded like a good plan. So, I decided to go ahead with it. I spruced up my guy makeup, which is a sentence that is as hard to say as it sounds, and headed out.

Being in the city for less than a day, I hadn't really taken in the beauty of it all. Jump City was like the perfect mix of Chicago, Tokyo, and New York. Granted, not all of it was beautiful, like the dark alleyways that you wouldn't want to go in, for fear of getting mugged, but the buildings and how everything was so fast paced was amazing.

I had never really lived in a big city, and even though Jump wasn't really all that big itself, it certainly felt that way. I was walking around looking for trouble, when I noticed a man in a ski mask trying to rob an old lady. I ran over and shot a tranquilizer stinger at him. The man fell over and the lady ran off with her purse.

I had no idea what to do with the unconscious robber, who was currently snoring so loudly he could have been a car engine. I looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do with him when I spotted a cop. I ran up to him, "Sir, that man on the ground over there tried to rob an old lady," I began, then I realized I couldn't tell the man I knocked him out with a bee sting, so I said, "he just collapsed in the middle of trying to rob her… a-and then the woman ran away."

He nodded and went to check on the masked man and I ran away before he could ask any more questions. I decided to head to a different part of the city and this time, no knocking people out.

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing small things like helping people cross the street, and rescuing cats from trees, there was another attempted mugging, but I stopped them. This time by using a hypno-sting, I made him turn himself in.

After I felt like I had done enough for the day, I headed back to my apartment for a shower, a change, and then some food.

I changed into my jeans and t-shirt, grabbed a twenty from my money stash and went to the nearest pizza place. It was a huge mistake.

Out of all the pizza joints in all of Jump City, they just had to come to this one. I saw them from where I was in line, when they came through the door. Everyone in the pizza place started to whisper, and some guys actually stood up and high-fived Robin.

I was dumbfounded, and a bit mortified. What if Raven sensed that I was the same person as Buzz, I wasn't sure she could do that, but what if she could? What would I even say to that? I held my head low, ordered my food and sat down way in the back, praying to every religious god I could think of that they wouldn't see me.

And of course, they saw me. Well, one of them did. Cyborg.

I don't know what he was doing when he got up, but he walked over when he saw me. I saw the other titans making kissy faces behind him, but he ignored them. He sat down next to me. Part of me was like, "OH MY GOSH HE'S TALKING TO ME!" Another part of me was like, "Oh no! No! No! He's talking to me! Why, God, why?!" The rest of me was like, "Wow, bold move Cyborg, just walking up to me like that, was not expecting that."

"Hi, I'm Cyborg, in case you didn't know. Umm… I've never seen you around here before, are you new in town?"

I had absolutely no idea what to say. Did I ignore him? Did I turn him down gently? Did I play along? My wings were buzzing against my back, nervously.

"Well, umm… it's a big city, you probably just haven't noticed me. I've lived here my whole life. My name's Biz- Danielle"

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did I lie? I knew this was just going to create more problems for me.

Cyborg smiled, "Well, I guess I wish I could have noticed you sooner, you seem like a fun person to be around."

He was trying to flirt with me. I knew that, I should have stopped it right there, but I didn't. Idiot.

I smirked, "We just met."

He laughed, "Well, maybe we could get to know each other at a movie or somethin', there's a theatre right across from here, I can meet you there tomorrow at seven, I'll even buy popcorn, unless I'm kicking bad guy butt, then I'll have to reschedule for Friday."

I should have said no. I still don't know why I said yes. I guess I just like to make things harder for myself, because I'm an awkward person, who likes to put herself in situations that make her want to hide from everyone and everything, but I said yes.

He smiled, then left with the rest of the titans. Leaving me to sulk in amazement at what an idiot I am.

**Okay? I wanted you guys to see a bit more of Bizzy's personality this chapter, I hope I did a good job. Remember to R and R!**

**-KaytieGrl Out!**


End file.
